Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine that evaluates operations by the user by comparing together positions at which operation has been commanded and positions at which operation has been detected.
Description of the Related Art
As one example of a game machine that commands a user to perform operations matched to music, a game machine is per se known (for example, refer to Patent Document #1) that comprises an input device upon which a plurality of operation members are arranged linearly along a predetermined direction at fixed intervals like a keyboard of a musical instrument, and that commands the user via a display device as to which operation members are to be operated at what timings, and evaluates the play of the user on the basis of comparisons between these commands and the operations actually performed by the user. And a game machine is per se known (for example, refer to Patent Document #2) that, by employing a touch panel input device instead of an input device having physical operation members, determines whether or not the user is performing each commanded operation correctly by determining, when an object that is shifting upon the screen has reached a predetermined position, whether or not that position has been touched.